


Raspberry Monster

by hanakoanime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Wip forever, creepiness, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where my probably will stay WiP is posted, and people can offer concrit.  Various pairings, various series, various states, various warnings.  <s>I am also infamous for naming things after Vocaloid songs, so here's Miku's Raspberry Monster.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was my yandere!AkaKuro fic I wanted to do. (And yes, both are yandere to the point of it being, "What? Wait, what?") I doubt I'll ever finish because I'm more focused on my Prince of Tennis fic...

It was an accident, the first time they met.  Kuroko was exiting the library, books in hand, and someone had bumped into him. 

Kuroko bent down, picking up the books that fell from his grasp, and he noticed that someone was standing in front of him, offering him the books that he borrowed.

“Thank you.”

The stranger merely nodded in reply, and he was left alone. 

Kuroko admitted to himself that it was nice that someone had noticed him.  Having a low presence, especially in a school such as Teiko Intermediate, was not good for anyone.

Had it not been for the fact that his friend suggested coming here, Kuroko would have never applied for this school.

At first, he was a bit uneasy about following his friend’s recommendation but after that encounter, Kuroko could not help but think that his decision was the right one.

That day was the first day that the basketball club would meet.  He encountered the man that helped him out by accident, walking around the court aimlessly because he had not been instructed to do anything (even after asking the coach.)

He ended up practicing with Akashi, who had mentioned something about him becoming a supporting player, and he found himself working hard to show Akashi that he was right.

It was a practice game against a no-name school, and the coach had allowed Akashi to play with Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara.  Kuroko was sitting on the side, not shocked by the choices, when Akashi approached him and asked for him to play as the last player.

Kuroko did his best to pass the ball to his teammates whenever he could, disappearing and reappearing behind the opposing team’s player with the ball.  (Akashi seemed to be the only one ready to catch his passes when he got the ball.)

The next three years passed that way, with Kuroko strengthening his relationship with Akashi through basketball.  However, they also managed to bond over academics.

Kuroko knew he was not the smartest person, maybe average at best, so he would spend time with Akashi, reviewing concepts learned and once in a while, talk about novels and literature pieces that they have recently read.

When not talking about those topics, it would lull into a comfortable silence.

However, at that moment, Kuroko was looking at high schools that he could apply to.  There were too much to sort through, though, so he decided to ask Akashi about where he would attend.

“Rakuzan.”

Kuroko thanked him, and he knew where he was going to go for high school.

Akashi met Kuroko on the first day of school, whether or not the latter remembered it.  He nearly walked into him when he was preoccupied with other subjects (the basketball club being his main priority.)  Not that he would ever admit it.

The second time was when Kuroko was exiting the library and a girl had walked into him, knocking the books out of his hands.  Deciding to be polite, he bent down and picked up the books for him.

The boy merely thanked him and with nothing to say, he nodded and left.  The meeting was a bit disturbing but for the most part, Akashi wasn’t disturbed by it.

Later on that day, he met the invisible boy during the basketball club’s meeting.  He introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akashi was interested because his lack of presence was something that he had never encountered.

When Kuroko revealed that he was horrible at basketball, Akashi felt disappointed.  However, he noticed that his passes were beyond what he expected, and he commented on that offhandedly.

He didn’t expect Kuroko to come to practice one day with powerful, unpredictable passes that could give Teiko the edge in a game.

To test that out, he requested that Kuroko be put on the team with him, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara.  It went beyond his expectation, though he was a bit put-out that Aomine and Kuroko seemed to get along.  Nonetheless, he managed to do what he set out to do, and Kuroko joined them as a first-stringer. 

Even though most expected him to not talk to Kuroko outside of basketball practice, he did the opposite.  In fact, practice was probably the time where they didn’t talk to each other all that often. 

Akashi would often work with Kuroko on projects and assignments, finding his presence calming.  The so-called phantom often reminded him of his own weaknesses, of his own failings, and he was grateful, even if he never admitted it.

Akashi assumed that it was an unspoken assumption, so he never bothered to bring up anything that could reopen closed wounds. 

He wasn’t all that shocked the day that Kuroko approached him, asking for his high school (of choice.) 

“Rakuzan,” he replied immediately.

Kuroko, being the polite person he was, thanked him and excused himself.

Akashi couldn’t wait for the first day of high school, though he was a bit curious as to where Kuroko would be staying for the next three years; if his housing arrangement was deemed unsuitable in any way, Akashi would remove him.

The first day was miraculously decent.  Kuroko was not marked absent because his teachers could not see him, he was in Akashi’s class (though he wished that his captain was at least a bit shock to see him), and he was able to impress most of the basketball players.  A small part of him ignored the fact that it was thanks to Akashi that he managed to make the impression.

He pressed himself harder to become a first-string member of the Rakuzan team, and was given a chance later when he had to go against the second-string members.  He managed to catch the eye of the coach, and was told that he could be a first-string member with Akashi.


End file.
